How to Love
by Lavarose
Summary: Claire was turned into a vampire for saving her friend, but now she must pay the price! By turning into a vampire Caire had given up the emotion love. But can Gray a boy whose almost obsessed over his parents' death teach her how to love?
1. Chapter 1

Hello peoples long time no see!  
I have a perfect explanation for why I haven't update.  
I am a idiot, that's why! I accedentally deleted my microsoft words so I had to get use to using Notepad.  
Well this is the intro, but anyways, PLEASE ENJOY!

_____

? POV

Cold....cold.....cold is the only feelings inside me now.  
I feel like.  
my body's frozen.  
I tapped around.  
I'm trapped inside a box!  
why.

Flash-back

"Jill please don't", I leaped in front of the monster, I knew I wasn't gonna live any longer, so why bother sacrifcing a friend close to me? I can feel the deep fangs sinking into my skin, you can call me crazy but I was actually happy."S-see you in heaven e-everyone........" was the last thing I said before the darkness.

Flash-back end

I guess I became the devil instead.  
I pushed gently....surprisingly the coffin lid came opened.  
I faced the darkness.  
I suddenly got extremely thirsty.... I spotted a deer.  
I didn't hesitate.  
I leaped.  
I sinked my bare fangs down the graceful creature's throat.  
Oh that wonderful taste.  
After I finished I whispered" Sorry".  
She became beautiful powder after following the wind.  
Freedom.  
I wish I have that now.

_____

lame ending right?  
Well I think I improved.  
Now before I get sued:  
I DON'T OWN HARVEST MOON.

Pleeeeeeeeeeease review!  
U


	2. Chapter 2

yepee someone actually reviewed.  
mwah ha ha ha!  
anyways before I get sued for everything I own:  
I do not own harvest moon! Which is unfair.  
by the way you'll see more harvest moon characters today.

_____

Claire's POV

I see a boy everyday at the graves.  
even though I only saw his face once, I-I fell in love with him.  
But I knew he wouldn't love me back, because..........

Flashback

What's wrong with me, I just hurted an Innocent deer.  
Then I saw it.  
My silky blond hair had turn into, a messy bunch of gray.  
My whole body had turned plain white, all except my lips, which is now dripping blood.  
I combed my hair with my fingernails, both are surprisingly long.  
I didn't even bother to look at my reflection, I knew a creature with no soul has no reflection.  
And that's when I saw him.

End flashback

I still remember him almost seeing me.  
His wild red hair flowing with the wind.  
He laid flowers down on a row of graves, then smiled at my direction.  
Today I saw him again placing flowers down on the graves again.  
I got curious.  
After he left I looked at the graves.

Sophie Smith 1965-1999

Robert Smith 1963-1999

I guess those two were his parents.  
But I didn't feel anything.  
Normally I would've cried for them.  
But now nothing.  
But..how would I know how to love but not know how to feel.  
I decided to go and ask the devils in hell.

_

dun dun dun.  
well that was lame.  
it is a filler so yeah I don't really if you review the filler or not, since I already know it sucks.  
I swear the next chapter is gonna be better.


	3. Chapter 3 fake me

YAY an update, srry I couldn't update sooner I 4got my password. Heh he he *back in emo corner*

And as always, _**I DO NOT OWN ANY PART OF HARVEST MOON!**_

I hope they won't arest me.

Why does everything has to be so dark for me?

Even in the world above,

It's suppose to be bright.

I haven't been in hell for a while.

Guess I have to put up my act again.

"AAAAAAAAAAH!" It's sooo dark in here"

Ugh I hated this personality, but this is how I didn't get punished by the demons.

"I wanna go home!"

I can just hear it,

"Uh oh, Claire is back"

Just the greeting I was expecting.

"uuuuh dwoes anywone know ware the demons are"

As I expected one of the millions of workers came up and told me.

"they're in….

Mwah ha ha ha ha ha a cliff hanger

Pretty please comment, they're like strawberry tarts!


	4. Meet the Devil!

Yay I'm updating again!

I don't own HM or an orange…..

Enjoy!

^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^

Claire's POV

"he's in the castle, playing around with a mortal toy…."

"Okee", "thank you very much."

Slowly I walked towards the devils' mansion, it was in the center of hell. I've only been in there once, but the horror of the place still makes me shiver. The devils collects 'toys' from the mortal world, and have pleasure with it for a couple of days, but than either throw it out or just keep it in his collection. When I reached the gate, a cute looking dog greeted me, but don't be fooled by it's appearance, inside the cute little body of the dog was a vicious blood thirsty monster. Of course I wouldn't be scared at such a creature, unlike normal vampires, I have a mixture of blood in my veins. Some from an angel, some from mortal, and some from a devil, then a pureblooded vampire….The dog was frightened of me, unlike the workers, dogs has a stronger sense of smell, he can smell the power within me. Shaken with fear the dog started to whine, I gave him a soft smile and cooed "there's nothing to be afraid of." The little creature calmed down a bit and started sniffing me, once he made sure that I am trustworthy, he took me into the castle.

The castle was gloomy and filled with a dark aura. Screams of pain, sadness, and regret can be heard through these halls. I followed the dog into a large room, the only source of light in there was a candle, barely lit. A sudden laughter echoed in the room, it wasn't a warm laughter, no it was cold, very cold, I can feel myself shiver a bit. I kept following the dog until I saw a handsome man playing with a doll like object. A paired of Ice blue eyes started to stare at me, slowly, I saw a smirk across the man's face, like he was expecting to see me. Besides the fact that he had a dark aura wrapped around him completely, swallowing him up, he was perfect. He had soft silver hair that framed his face perfectly, his eyes were sharp, but a beautiful color of ice blue, his nose gently curves into an elegant shape, his neck was very long but not too long, and to top it off he had broad shoulders that was just right for his size, the word that fits him perfectly would be elegant. A disturbing laugh ended my train of thought.

"Claire my dear you have returned"

I pasted a sweet smile onto my face and replied "I certainly have, but I won't be staying here for long, I just came here to ask you abou-"

"Yes, yes I know dear, I know what you're here for, and the answer is because you are a VAMPIRE. A vampire has **NO** feelings of love and I repeat **NO** feelings of love, just get used to it, now shoo shoo, I'm very busy today."

I left the mansion in awe. Slowly I left hell once again…..when I went back the beautiful redhead was at the graveyard again, but I ignored him. I walked back to my coffin mad that I was a wuss.

My eyes flew open, I was hungry…..I walked around the forest near the graveyard looking for a new pray, but my body was already out of energy, suddenly I started spewing out blood. Now all I remember was everything gone dark, and me wondering have I died have I…..this evil creature died?

^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^

Thanx 4 reading!

Bob: yeah not like any1 would like it….

Me:*ignores Bob* R&R

Bob: don't ignore me!

Me: BIBI!

Bob: grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr….

Me: oh yeah I used Skye as the devil and I imagined him as like a drama queen with a British accent!


End file.
